just a simple favor
by IndigoHailstorm
Summary: Juvia spends the night with Gray for the first time. - Gruvia week (day 4)
1. Chapter 1

**note: **

**Wow, it's been a while since I've written anything, hasn't it? TOO LONG. But here's my first entry for Gruvia week! I'll try to get some more in if I have time, and I know this one's a little late, but here it is anyway. Enjoy!**

******Gruvia week day one: Ambiguity**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster usually wasn't the type to linger on things, but today he was lost in thought. As he sat at the bar in the guild he couldn't help but recall the events of a few days ago.

_It was beginning to snow outside as Gray left the guild, and he almost shivered despite his familiarity with the cold. Suddenly he became aware of someone calling his name. "Gray-sama!" He turned to see Juvia running towards him holding what looked like a bundle of clothing. _

"_Juvia has a gift for you!" she said breathlessly as she reached him._

"_What for?"_

_Her expression turned dreamy "Today is our 413 day anniversary. So Juvia made you a scarf!"_

"_Our…what? Er, Juvia, you didn't have to do that."_

"_It was no problem Gray-sama!"_

"_Ok… well I guess since you went through all the trouble of making it I'll take it..."_

_Her smile grew even larger upon hearing these words, and for some reason he found his face getting warmer at the sight._

* * *

He didn't know what it was, but he felt that he needed to give something to Juvia in return. The dilemma remained though since he had no idea what.

"Gray!" Cana yelled, waving her hand in front of his face and snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"I've been sitting here trying to get your attention and you've been spacing out. What's wrong with you? Thinking about your girlfriend?" she smirked and took a swig from her barrel.

Gray frowned. "I don't have a-"

"Oh shut up, we both know you were thinking about Juvia. So what's up?"

Gray shook his head slowly and glanced at her. They'd known each other for so long, and Cana had always been able to read him like an open book. Some things like that never changed. He sighed and began to explain.

"Well you know how Juvia gave me that scarf a few days ago?" He paused and Cana nodded, urging him to continue. "Well I was just thinking maybe I should, you know, give her something too. Since she said it was a special day or whatever. But I wouldn't know what to give her."

Cana tried to hide her smirk by taking a hasty sip from her barrel. _Time to get these two set up. _ "Well why don't you just go ask Juvia herself what she wants? I'm sure she'll think up something if you ask her to."

He contemplated that proposal for a moment before nodding. "Yeah alright, I can do that. Where is she anyways?"

No sooner had he said this when the guild doors swung open and Gajeel and Juvia strode in, returning from their mission. Cana and Gray watched for a moment as the two greeted people and were welcomed back before Juvia's eyes met Gray's. Her face glowed and she quickly made her way over to him.

_Damn, this girl makes it too easy for him. He really needs to realize that already. _Cana thought as she discreetly got up and moved down a few seats. This way she could give them some space but still eavesdrop.

"Gray-sama! Juvia returned from her mission! And… Juvia missed you…" she said, mumbling the last part and cradling her reddening face in her hands.

"Hey Juvia," Gray said, oblivious to her last comment. "So I was thinking about that scarf you gave me the other day. And it'd only be right to give you something in return, right?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and her hands fluttered to her mouth. "N-no, Juvia never meant for Gray-sama to feel obliged to give her anything in return!"

He smiled, causing Juvia's blush to deepen. "No, I want to. It wouldn't feel right otherwise. But I didn't know what to get you, so… Is there anything specific that you want?"

"Well, there is one thing Juvia would like…" She smiled widely and rocked back and forth on her heels. "Juvia wants a kiss from Gray-sama!"

His expression morphed to one of surprise, and his smile pulled down into a slight frown as he processed the request. Upon seeing his face, Juvia began to worry that she had upset him.

"Juvia meant- Oh, if Gray-sama doesn't want to-" she stuttered, desperately trying to backtrack. She fell silent however as Gray's face descended towards hers and he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Her breath caught as he lingered for a moment before drawing away.

"There." He turned his head away and covered his face with his hand slightly to hide his blush. _Why the hell am I blushing? I just gave her what she wanted, right?_ "So," He said, shrugging it off and clearing his throat before daring to glance at the water mage who still stood there in shock. "Now we're even then."

"Of course Gray-sama. Even." She intoned before mumbling, "Is Juvia dreaming?"

"Good. I'll see you around then." He grinned, ruffling her hair before turning back to his seat at the bar. At this, Juvia snapped out of her shock and smiled wider than she ever had before.

"Gray-sama!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely from behind. "Juvia loves Gray-sama so much!"

"J-Juvia, let go!" He yelled, attempting to pry her arms off of him.

Cana mentally cheered. _ Is that idiot finally realizing his own feelings? _Smiling, she finished off her drink and continued to watch them.

"But Gray-sama just kissed Juvia!" She protested.

"In thanks for the scarf! You said that's what you wanted in return, so that's the only reason I did it!"

At this Cana's face turned into a disappointed frown before she turned away, pouting. _Fucking tsundere._

* * *

**note: **

**Ughhh, why must Gray be such a tsundere and not realize how madly in love he is with Juvia?! So there you go~ And I really love throwing Cana into these little Gruvia moments. How was that? Not too shabby? My writing's probably a little rusty, so I apologize for that. Anyways, reviews and feedback are much appreciated, so please feel free to give me some of that~ **

**Until Then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**note: **

**Time for a few important announcements. Ok, so I just decided to combine all these Gruvia week entries into one story and just have each chapter be the next prompt since I feel like it'll be more organized this way. :3 And also, these are taking a little longer than I bargained for to write (this one was supposed to be completed yesterday), so I'll still be working on posting something for each day, but they're most likely going to be running a little behind. Sorry, but I have school and stuff, you know. xD Ooh, and thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter! Anyways; on with the story~**

**Gruvia week day 2: Nervous**

* * *

I paced across the floor of my apartment for the umpteenth time today and repeatedly threw glances at the clock. Growing restless, I moved in front of the hall mirror and straightened my tie again before resuming my pacing. "Everything's going to be fine…" I muttered. "It'll go well. No problem at all."

A few days ago Erza had insisted that a dance be held at the guild since she felt like things hadn't been lively enough. Tonight happened to be that night, and everyone was required to dress nicely and attend. Not everyone was quite on board with the idea, but no one dared to dispute the matter since Erza would give them hell if they tried.

In truth, I'm still not too crazy about the whole thing either. Juvia however had been exactly the opposite and had practically begged that we go together. So between the threat of a heartbroken Juvia and an angry Erza, I didn't really have much of a choice but to go. So now here I am wearing a damn suit, stuck waiting for it to be time to pick up Juvia. I wouldn't be so damn nervous if it weren't for the unfortunate fact that…

"Shit, I have to go get Juvia!" I cursed, realizing that it was getting late. I quickly rushed out the door and hurried to get to Fairy Hills. Thankfully it isn't too far from my apartment, so it didn't take long to get there. I made my way through the building until I reached Juvia's door, and after taking a deep breath I raised my fist to knock on the door. I stopped though and hesitated for a minute. What the hell was wrong with me? I couldn't bring myself to knock on the door.

"Stripper, what do you think you're doing?" I turned in surprise to see Gajeel leaning against the wall in front of a door a little further down the hall. It seems he had also been forced to wear a suit, and his hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Uh, I'm here to pick up Juvia."

"Then why the hell have you just been standing there like a dumbass, acting like you're going to knock but not actually doing it?"

I tried to think of something to say in reply to that, but I couldn't think of an adequate response. Juvia and I had gone on plenty of dates, so this wasn't a new thing. Nervousness was totally out of the question. Right?

"I'm just…not sure if she's ready or not." I said quickly. "What about you, you're just standing there."

He rolled his eyes and nodded towards the door. "Shrimp's still getting ready. But sprinkler over there's ready for you ice princess."

"How do you know?"

"She stuck her head out a few minutes ago asking if I'd seen you yet. So get your ass in there before she starts getting paranoid and comes out here again."

"Right." I said, nodding and bringing my fist to the door again. Once again though I found myself just standing there unable to knock.

"The fuck, stripper, scared to see your own girlfriend? Remember what I told you about what would happen to you if you hurt her."

"Could you shut up Gajeel? That's not it at all. I just-"

"I'm just saying, stop being weak and knock on her door ice prick." He glared and I intently stared back before smirking.

"Lose the ponytail metal head, you look like a fucking butler or something."

His eyes widened in anger and he pushed himself off the wall. "Why you motherf-"

"Gajeel, I'm ready!" Levy sang, swinging open the door of her room and stepping out. "Oh, hi Gray! Juvia should be ready by now, so you can go on in I think."

"Yeah, thanks, I'm just about to."

Gajeel's attention immediately swung from me to the solid script mage. He grinned and took her hand before leading her towards the elevators. "Come on, let's go. And don't speak to the cowardly stripper over there."

She looked slightly confused by his comment but allowed herself to be ushered into the elevator anyway. Just before the doors shut behind them Gajeel leaned down towards Levy. "You look great shrimp." She giggled in response, and thankfully the doors closed before I had to witness any more of that scene. Gajeel trying to be romantic was definitely not something I wanted to see.

Inhaling deeply, I turned back to Juvia's door and knocked. In no time the door was open and I was faced with a truly stunning looking Juvia. Her dress was a deep midnight blue that darkened into black and stopped just above her knees, and it was cinched in at the waist so that it complimented her figure nicely. She wore matching heels that looked like they'd be deadly to walk in, but they made her legs look even longer and elegant. Her hair framed her face and fell around her shoulders in blue waves, bringing out the light blush dusted across her cheeks. Her azure eyes came alive once they met mine, and I felt a tug in my chest. In short she looked like the definition of perfection.

"Gray-sama!" she said, flashing a dazzling smile and smoothing down her dress.

"Hey Juvia," I cleared my throat awkwardly before looking her up and down again. "Damn, you look amazing."

She blushed and lowered her gaze bashfully, unable to contain her growing smile. "Thank you Gray-sama, Juvia is glad you think so. So shall we go?"

"Er… uh, yeah." I ran my hand through my hair absently. "That is, unless, maybe you want to um, stay here? Instead of going to the dance. And dancing."

She frowned slightly, and I felt guilty for making her smile disappear. "But why Gray-sama? Is something wrong? Do you not want to go with Juvia?"

"No! Damn it, that's not it at all!" I said quickly, shaking my head vigorously. "Of course I want to go with you Juvia, but it's just-" I broke off and looked away, which of course instantly earned her curiosity.

"Just what Gray-sama?"

"I, uh, can't… I can't…" I said, mumbling the final part inaudibly.

"Can't what Gray-sama? Speak up a little."

I repeated myself with a little more volume and she shook her head. "Gray-sama is going to have to say it louder. Just tell Juvia!" I groaned loudly.

"I said I can't fucking dance, alright!" She blinked in surprise, and I realized I had yelled. I noticed that her shoulders had started shaking, and my eyes widened. Was she crying?! "Oh, uh, shit, Juvia I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I broke off when I realized she was giggling and shaking from trying not to laugh.

"What? Why are you laughing?" She attempted to reply, but her voice was drowned out by her increasing laughter. "Why are you laughing?" I repeated impatiently, feeling even more nervous. I had a bad feeling she'd laugh. She must think I'm really lame.

"Juvia is sorry!" She gasped out in between breaths. "But Gray-sama is just so silly!"

I frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Gray-sama doesn't want to attend because he doesn't know how to dance, right? Well that's silly! It doesn't matter. And if Gray-sama wishes, Juvia can teach you." She smiled fully and took one of my hands in hers. "Now let's go before we're late."

My nerves faded, and I smiled back. "Thanks Juvia…"

"Don't tell me that's why Gray-sama was acting so nervous?" She said teasingly.

"Nervous? Me? No way." I said, trying to remain expressionless.

"Mhm. Whatever you say Gray-sama… Juvia knows better though." She sang, causing a soft blush to adorn my face.

"Hey, I wasn't nervous." I snapped, making her giggle. Despite what I said, I felt relieved.

"Gray-sama doesn't need to feel nervous with Juvia. Juvia will always love you no matter what." She blushed and gazed up at me with a gentle smile. It was times like these when I realized that Juvia really is the perfect girl for me.

* * *

**note: **

**Ooh, Gruvia week just fills me with so many feels~ So what did you think? I had fun throwing some Gajeel and Levy into this. It felt needed after that special chapter with the MAJOR moment. (Even though it was in Juvia's imagination, remember, Hiro still had the idea and drew that himself, so he ships it. (Just like he ships Gruvia.)) Feel free to leave a review and tell me your thoughts, I always love to hear your opinions! Expect the next chapter up within the next few days. **

**Until Then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**note:**

**Ahaha… I know I'm late. xD I was sick literally all weekend, and I still am, so I haven't been feeling too great. But hey, it's for Gruvia week. I'm too devoted to this ship. Anyways here it (finally) is, so I hope you like it! **

**Gruvia week day 3: Change**

* * *

She was a lonely girl, nothing more than a singular soul in a world of many. He was a boy left alone in the dark and surrounded by the cold. Two different stories. Both characters left to their own devices.

She constantly found herself drowning in the rain falling from the clouds around her. The tears in her eyes only served as a further threat. His heart had long since hardened and frozen over, becoming an impenetrable place. Opening up to someone had lost its appeal, and wasn't even considered a thought anymore.

When the two met as enemies though, a change took place. It was subtle at first, but then heat coursed through cold veins, and a shift in the tide was felt. She had never felt this way before. Smiles came more frequently, and her reason for that was found through the boy with the frozen heart.

He didn't change though.

She did everything she could to help him, and gave him all the loving she was capable of giving. Every day she would ask herself if it was enough. And she was never quite sure.

He didn't do much to help her either. He just lived on in a haze; never loving so he would never lose anything. Living with no one to lose ran less of a risk for him, and that was how he wanted it to be.

She was persistent though, and soon he couldn't help but see the change that was taking place. He hadn't meant to, but somewhere along the way he had allowed her to slip into his heart. That one break was all she needed though. After that, little by little he revealed himself to her, until finally; he let his guard fall completely down.

She had slowly chiseled away at his frozen heart, and converted him into what he never realized he could be. And that was someone she needed. She had been his from the start, and in turn he had become hers.

The rain didn't drown her anymore. His heart never locked up again. And back then neither of them would have ever thought that a change in the rain could bring about a change in two hearts.

* * *

**note:**

**Yeah, it was short. Sorry if that wasn't too good, but ay, I kinda liked it~ xD So I think I'm gonna continue updating this using the prompts for Gruvia week even though it's pretty much over now… oh well, it's always Gruvia week for me. :3 So be expecting updates (no promises as to when, I'm terrible with deadlines). In other news, the new FT ep was sooo good! I was freaking out, and there was so much NaLu! Just…ugh, my shipper heart~ Well, please review and tell me your opinions, as that is vastly appreciated~ **

**Until Then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**note:**

…**At this point we all know I suck at trying to meet self-set deadlines. Whatever, I'm still determined to write for these prompts. So here you go~**

**Gruvia week day 4: First**

* * *

"A-are you sure Juvia can stay here tonight Gray-sama? It's such short notice, and…" she allowed herself to trail off as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress.

"Of course. That party lasted a lot longer than I expected, and your place is pretty far away. I'm dead tired, so I'd rather not go all the way out there to take you home, but I sure as hell can't let you go on your own at this time of night. So the best option is for you to just spend the night here."

"Juvia hates to impose though, and this is so unplanned-"

Gray chuckled, ceasing her protests. "Not everything needs to be planned, Juvia." He reminded her gently. "Besides, I really don't mind."

He moved past her and went towards his room, indicating for Juvia to follow. "C'mon, we can share my bed, and I'll get you something to wear for now." He said, throwing a backwards glance at Juvia, who quickly trailed after him.

"N-no, Juvia will take the couch!" she said as she watched Gray dig through a drawer and fish out a random t-shirt.

"This should do." He muttered, tossing it to the flustered Juvia. She caught it and fumbled with it for a moment before looking back at Gray. "And no Juvia, I can't let you take the couch. If anyone's taking the couch, I will."

"No, Juvia can't let you do that!"

"Well then I guess we'll have to stick to our original plan and share the bed."

Juvia's face reddened again and she shifted her eyes to the t-shirt in her hands. "W-well it's just that… Cana-san said that-"

His eyes widened slightly in realization and a light blush dusted his face. "Hey, don't listen to everything Cana tells you! Nothing like that is gonna happen tonight! Geez…"

"Oh… Ok then…" Juvia said softly. He shook his head, and she stifled a giggle.

"Just go get dressed so we can go to sleep. And try hanging out with Lucy or Levy for a change, or anyone else that won't fill your head with that stuff, alright?" he said quickly, before turning away. Juvia giggled again, amused at how uncharacteristically flustered her boyfriend was getting.

She made her way to the bathroom and quickly changed into the baggy shirt she had been given before stepping back into the room. Gray was already in the bed, shirtless as usual, with his eyes closed.

"Took you long enough." He muttered teasingly before opening his eyes. He stopped short when he saw Juvia. The shirt he had given was long enough that it reached a little past her mid-thigh, but revealed just enough that it prompted Gray to stare at her legs. Damn how he loved those legs.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, looking at him curiously. "Is something wrong?"

His gaze quickly snapped up. "Nope, nothing at all."

"Ok then." She grinned and gingerly settled beside him on the bed, pulling the sheets over them both before finding a comfortable position near the edge of the bed. "Good night Gray-sama."

Gray frowned slightly. "You don't need to sleep that close to the edge you know." He muttered, hooking his arm around her waist and pulling her to his chest. Even though it was too dark to see it, he could feel the heat rise in Juvia's face and he smirked. "Night, Juvia."

Juvia smiled in contentment and tucked her head into his shoulder sleepily. She fluttered her eyes before letting out a quiet yawn and murmuring drowsily, "Good night Gray…"

* * *

**note:**

**Awh I love writing Gruvia fluff~ Hopefully you enjoyed that. Feel free to make my day and leave a review~ Thanks!**

**Until Then.**


End file.
